Good Luck or Is It?
by Midnight Evil Dawn
Summary: Maybe it wasn't his intention, but saying good luck regarding acting or while in a theater is not a good idea. Saying break a leg is more suitable.


Hi

This is a story that just came into my head. A day behind the camera's. Lots of crazy stuff. Anyway … enjoy.

Early in the morning the most are up, except Duo of course. A daily routine is followed, dressing, brushing and breakfast. Relena and Hilde are always found outside, chatting and laughing. Heero and Trowa are mostly in the garage, where the motorcycles and cars are. After Trowa had a ride on the motorcycle in on of the shoots, he can't be separated of that thing.

Wu-fei is always doing his morning exercises in the quiet gardens. Quatre on the other hand likes to stay inside and read something or play on his violin.

And finally Duo who wakes up as last. He opens his eyes and sees the sun shining bright through the window. Duo realized that he didn't close the curtains before he went to bed. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, went to change into his everyday suit and went to the kitchen to make himself a breakfast. On his way to the kitchen he bumped into the director. 'Hurry up, Duo.' Said the director to Duo and walked away. Duo remembered that there are gonna be some shoots today.

The director went to remember everyone not to be late for the shoots. Some time later everyone was about to gather at the set.

Duo was walking down the hall and he saw Relena and Hilde walking towards him to the make-up. 'Good morning, Duo.' Relena said nicely. 'Once again you were the last who woke up.' Hilde joked and gave Duo a kiss. 'You do remember that we are going to the mall today?' Hilde asked. Duo looked at her and said that he didn't forgot, but at the same time he wished that he did, cause he knew that Hilde takes al lot of time for shopping.

Before he and Hilde left, Duo remembered that Relena is going to be on the set today. 'Good Luck, Relena.' He said and walked away with Hilde by his side.

Relena looked at them for a while and went to the make-up. She entered the room and took a sat down in the chair. The lady that always does her make-up came in a bit later than usual. She came to Relena and started with the mascara. When she wanted to step back a little bit she got stuck in the electric wire of the hair dryer. She gave a scream and fell on the ground. 'Miss Stuart, are you ok?' Relena asked her. 'Relena! Look … your face.' Miss Stuart said. Relena turned to the mirror and saw a big black line on her face.

'No, this can't be. I can't let anyone see me like this.' Relena cried.

'Don't worry I'll get it of.' Miss Stuart said trying to comfort Relena.

When Relena was done with the make-up she left the room and went towards the set. On her way there she saw the kitchen and she decided to get a drink. She came into the kitchen and went on to the fridge, she got lemonade with some ice cubes. Just when she wanted to walk away she saw that the ice cubes continued to drop. Relena pushed the stop button again, but nothing happened. She pushed it again and again. Relena didn't notice that Wu-fei was standing and watching her fighting with the fridge. Relena got annoyed and pushed the button really hard. 'No effect.' Wu-fei said and laughed.

Relena didn't give him any attention and pushed the button again. 'Nope, didn't work.' Wu-fei teased her. 'Don't you have anything better to do, Wu-fei!' Relena asked annoyed. She looked at him and waited for him to leave. 'What's better than see you murder the fridge?' Wu-fei said. He turned around and disappeared.

Relena decided to give the fridge on more chance and hit the button. Suddenly she heard Wu-fei. 'Weak!' Wu-fei shouted. 'Will you get a life?' Relena yelled at him and left the kitchen. She thought the fridge would stop by itself.

She walked towards her chair where she always waits for the start of the shoots. She thought about the unlucky things that happened to her today. Such things never happened to her before. Then suddenly it hit her. She remembered Duo saying 'Good Luck' to her. 'That's it.' Relena said out loud.

She knew that she needed to lose this bad luck and the only way of doing that is by saying the same back to Duo.


End file.
